


Андромеда

by H_Z



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Novelization, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Z/pseuds/H_Z
Summary: Любимый жанр: новеллизация и не только.События ep07-08 s02: Хьюлетт в плену, Хьюлетт уходит из плена, и одна только путеводная звезда ведет его сквозь всё это.





	Андромеда

Бревенчатая стена уходила вверх – в ужасающую высь, почти к самым звездам, наверняка вонзаясь там остриями заточенных кольев в облака, в небесное мясо. Иногда он даже видел это. Будто уже вышел из тела, птицей кружил – и посматривал на свое узилище, грязное и грозное, свысока, из прохладной спокойной синевы. А потом снова находил себя в промороженном и болящем теле, и прохлада превращалась в свирепый холод; просыпаясь, он не чувствовал пальцев и подвывал, растирая бесчувственные ноги онемевшими руками. Еще не всё. Еще не конец.  
Жить хотелось смертно.

Майор Хьюлетт, был такой человек – когда-то, где-то, так же далеко, как высоко в небо уходили неструганные бревна. Не с Хьюлетта, перед тем разбив ему лицо, сдирали мундир, не его, офицера и джентльмена, волокли по грязи в позорной, унизительной наготе, не его бросили в сруб.  
Но иногда он все же становился – не прежним собой, сильно сказано, – но способным оценить происходящее человеком. И тогда лихорадочно прикидывал свои шансы на спасение – в этом новом, непостижимом мире перевернутых законов, в стране яростных антиподов с шансами получалось негусто. И тогда же он думал, что понимает теперь, как на самом деле выглядит красивое из романов, прочитанных в другой жизни, – «сознание его помутилось», и почти смеялся.

Анна смеялась вместе с ним, тоже находя это забавным.

Анна, которая часто оказывалась рядом, когда майор Хьюлетт приходил в себя. Он ни разу не додумывал до конца простой и логичной мысли: прелестная миссис Стронг сейчас тоже суть наваждение, – хотя и прекрасно понимал это. Логике, на которую, прямо как на господа, всю жизнь уповал Хьюлетт, не было места в холодном срубе.  
О боге он почти не вспоминал.  
В широкие, в пол-ладони, щели между бревнами по утрам тянуло ледяным ветром – чертовым свежим бризом, и, припадая к ним то одним, то другим глазом, Хьюлетт видел, как играют блики на ровной глади залива. Или не играют, если день начинается пасмурный. Он сидел здесь уже тысячу лет, сбившись со счета дней в начале второго десятка. Спину ломило (где-то глубоко внутри себя он знал, что навсегда застудил почки и, если выберется, это доставит ему немало проблем), пальцы отказывались подчиняться, ступни теряли чувствительность, особенно почему-то правая.  
Сперва сильнее всего прочего – обветренной кожи, отнимающихся ног, тянущего нутра, – болела несправедливость произошедшего, потом холод начал ее одолевать и наконец победил. Днем его, случалось, опять допрашивали и били; ночью было чуть легче (холоднее, безжалостно холоднее – зато благодатная темнота избавляла от необходимости прятать лицо). Ночью легче было представить рядом Анну. Беспокойный сон, когда ему, притулившемуся к чуть более плотно сбитому участку стены, где задувало не так гнусно, удавалось собрать под грубым одеялом какие-то крохи тепла, приносил с собой ее кроткую сдержанную ласку. Невесомые, как весенний луч, касания, но столь осязаемые, такие живые. Теплее становилось от одного только взгляда ее темных лучистых глаз – темных, но светоносных. Анна опускала черные ресницы, куталась в небрежно наброшенную шаль, прятала в уголках губ предназначенную ему – ему одному! – улыбку. Анна слушала все с тем же вниманием, как тогда, в памятную ночь у телескопа.

О Анна, о Андромеда.

Хьюлетт, увлеченно и почти не сбиваясь, говорил ей о созвездиях и надежде, покуда не начинал захлебываться. В легких прорастали ледяные иглы, он возвращался в декабрьскую ночь, все еще чувствуя на щеке прикосновение мягкой ладони. Потом понимал, что это – иней, осевшее на щетине собственное его дыхание. С неба смотрели звезды, крупные в прозрачном воздухе заморозка, отлично различимые и без увеличительных стекол. Мерцали и переливались, подрагивали, сияли – пересыпаемые в божьей длани алмазы; красноватым сатанинским глазом глядел Алголь.  
Хьюлетт пьяно посмеивался, скалясь и не видя собственного оскала, жуткого, как улыбка мертвеца. А что, спрашивал Хьюлетт не у Анны, леди не должно слушать подобное, а что, если я убил – и забыл?  
Анна заплачет от горя, если он умрет или окажется убийцей, и поэтому у Хьюлетта не было права ни на то, ни на другое. Он медленно умирал – он яростно цеплялся за жизнь, как за рукоять издевательски оставленного ему ножа, и иногда ему бредово казалось, что вот, вся жизнь его – этот тусклый, бледный кусок холодного металла, и самое главное – не выпустить его из сведенных пальцев.

О боге майор и действительно почти не вспоминал, зато имя демона пришло на язык с легкостью.  
А вслед за ним пришел и демон. Как всегда, обрызганный кровью; как обычно, не своей. Рыжий, ясноглазый и приветливый – Алголь, Азраиль, Самаэль, Люцифер, – он заслонил собой входной проем и дружелюбно сказал: «Пора умирать».  
– Счастливого нового года, майор, – так вежливо, точно все еще ходил под его началом, сказал ему с порога капитан Симкоу, и при звуке этого голоса майор Хьюлетт вздрогнул, узнавая и возвращаясь (так быстро, будто господь таки вспомнил о своем потерянном сыне и вернул ему здравый цепкий разум, ясную память и понимание момента).

Не господь, нет, и не иные сущности – это собственная сила, как будто отставленная до времени и позабытая напрочь, теперь поднялась из глубины могучей волной и влекла Хьюлетта за собой, как уносит щепку поток. Нечесанный дикарь, безобразный, живучий и хитрый, уводил майора прочь от возможной погони. Убить корову, доверчивую тварь, привыкшую к людям, пусть и не таким обросшим оборванцам, оказалось неожиданно легко. Просто понял, что нужно это сделать, – просто сделал. (Особенно после того, как вот этой самой рукой резал и кромсал свое же тело, даже хрипы растеряв, когда тупая сталь скрипела по кости; как этой же рукой почти прикончил своего бывшего подчиненного, а ныне смертельного врага... и если бы Симкоу не развопился, опасно привлекая внимание, прирезал бы его наверняка.)  
Вспарывая шерстистое коровье брюхо, майор Эдмунд Хьюлетт ни на секунду не представлял себе умерщвляемого врага – самым главным было тепло свежей крови, дымно курящейся посреди заморозка. И в самом страшном из снов мне не могло этого привидеться, не думал он, выгребая скользкие петли и пузыри из разреза и вползая на их место, младенческим клубком сворачиваясь в скотской утробе. Он вообще не думал – дышал раскрытым ртом, обоняя тяжелый запах убоины, стирал с лица какие-то капли и ошметки, сползающие к глазам и губам. Жил. Потом уснул.

Пробуждаясь, ощутил поначалу, точно само небо легло на него многозвездной, бесконечной тяжестью; потом проблеском внезапной радости подумал – Буцефал, вернейший из друзей, боевой конь, обученный ложиться рядом с упавшим всадником, позволяя раненому вернуться в седло или же согревая в ночи. Потом воспоминание грохнуло пороховой отдачей в руку, в виски, в запульсировавшую тупой болью мерзлую ногу – как Буцефал бился о пол головою, красивой и умной, и как эта голова была прострелена всё им же, Эдмундом Хьюлеттом.

Мертвая корова сомкнулась вокруг него, как мир до сотворения, как тьма, не отделенная еще от света, и свод багровых страшных ребер прижимал его всей тяжестью небес и не нес на себе звезд.

Наверное, он жутко кричал, выбираясь, выдираясь наружу к беспощадно холодному, но все-таки живому свету раннего белого дня, рождаясь заново – да он и сам весь был жуток, чудовищно грязный, в колом стоящем, задубелом мундире, утратившем принадлежность армии и окрасившемся в цвета всевластной смерти; в этой бороде, сбившейся в темный колтун, с этим стянутым липкой багровизной лицом.  
Ничего не имело значения; чудовище шло по его следу, пятная чернотроп собственной сукровицей.

Хьюлетт бежал, припадая на искалеченную ногу, и гулкая земля ударяла его в подошвы сапог – и гудела, как огромная колокольная боль, поселившаяся в голове, казалось, навсегда. Ему, бегущему, не хватало дыхания, легкие рвались, как бумага, каждым новым вздохом, но ничего не имело значения, когда Андромеда стояла на утесе, прикованная так, что казалась распятой, и волны уже бурлили, расступаясь над черной спиной чудовища.  
Днем не видно звезд, но неотрывный взгляд, сверлящий затылок и спину, он чувствовал всем собой. Красный, сатанинский, алчущий. Поэтому обязан был успеть первым. Анна, Анна, Анна, позвать ее вслух значило пропустить вдох и сердечный удар, ослабнуть и утратить фору, а вместе с тем и жизнь, и он упрямо и яростно рвался вперед, неумолчно повторяя внутри себя – Анна, Андромеда, я иду уже, – и ничуть не чуя себя героем в сверкающих латах, просто вгрызаясь в бездорожье, шаг за шагом, за неровным прыжком отвоевывая у темных глубин. Для себя и для нее.

Анна вышла выплеснуть помои – навстречу ей ударила волна собачьего лая и человечьего гомона; переполошенные куры галдели так, будто небо раскололось и осыпало землю хлестким звездным дождем, возвещая конец времен. Сначала она подумала о волке или медведе, вышедшем из леса, – сколько раз случалось до войны, рассказывал отец, а волков однажды видела сама. А потом она поняла, что ни волком, ни медведем, ни даже дикарем из пещер или раненым индейцем это – существо, что вел под руки один из местных – быть не могло.  
Майором Хьюлеттом оно тоже быть не могло с очевидностью – однако с бессердечной, тупой жестокостью оказалось именно им.

И до того как налетел судья и, мешая суровые приказы с бабьими причитаниями, велел нести его в дом, майор Хьюлетт – господи, Эдмунд же – улыбнулся Анне, раздирая спекшиеся губы в улыбке, безумной и неуместно счастливой, и назвал ее по имени.  
Андромеда, я пришел и мы уже победили, хотел сказать он ей, видя, как сияет навстречу ему ее лицо, какой больной радостью лучится оно – но сил хватило только на беззвучное подрагивание губ.

«Анна».

Люди уносили его в дом магистрата, к перевязке и горячему вину, и чьи-то руки наверняка гремели там посудой, плескали водой, щипали корпию; Анна прижала обе ладони ко рту и заплакала, не чувствуя, как горячи ее слезы на ветру и как быстро стынет лицо, и была в ее слезах не горечь пополам с облегчением, но одна большая боль неуместной, не вовремя рожденной Андромеды.

И в город по кровавому следу вошел зверь.


End file.
